


Swim For You

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 3 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Childhood Friends, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Swimming AU"





	Swim For You

**Author's Note:**

> For scardolphin on Dreamwidth.
> 
> I love them so much burry me in childhood friends tropes. Of course, since swimming is quite different from volley it's slightly different hope you enjoy !

Kenma would never admit it out loud, but he actually really enjoyed their little arrangement. He would come and see Kuro’s training while drawing which would simultaneously get his nagging parents off of his back about going outside more, and Kuro himself since he wouldn’t stop complaining about not getting to spend time with him anymore. Although he did agree with Kuro in that they were spending considerably less time together since Kuro had graduated from their middle school and joined Nekoma _High School_’s swimming team. It’s not like he hadn’t expected that. Kuro had always been a year older than him so no surprise here, but it had been the backlash he had gotten since then from his team that had left its toll on him. He had hesitated when he had been asked to come but the pleading look on his face had been stronger than his growing distaste of swimming and he had agreed.  
  
He glanced at the pool to see that Kuro was up next for the line-up and he momentarily stopped what he had been doing to watch and according to the screams in the audience, he wasn’t the only one who had been waiting for this moment.  
  
The coach whistled and Kenma’s heart started beating faster as his childhood friend immediately dove into the water with a perfect form. The seconds were long and the competition strenuous, no wonder with Nekoma being a really well-respected school in the swimming world. The other swimmer in the line next to Kuro with his owlish feature and bright silver hair was keeping up, and Kenma gripped tighter and tighter his pencil. When they finally got to the other side, he quickly looked up at the board and let out a relieved sigh when Kuro’s name appeared in first place, mere milliseconds before the one from Fukurodani’s High School. He took a few moments to look at Kuro, giving him the usual nod when the older boy checked to see if he had really been watching before returning to his work.  
  
He had been too engrossed in his drawing to hear him approach.  
  
“Hey, I’m done changing we can go home now if you want.”  
  
He nodded and started quickly putting his stuff back in his enormous backpack.  
  
“So, did you see ? Fukurodani’s amazing this other guy really kept me on my toes. I’m really looking forward to summer vacation, apparently we’ll have a training camp with a few other schools including Fukurodani ! How cool is that ?”  
  
He hummed in response as he took his backpack and promptly made his way out of the chlorine filled air. He heard as Kuro called out to him before going after him, catching up in the hallway.  
  
“Kenma ? Kenma, what’s wrong, talk to me !”  
  
The firm grip on his backpack made him stop and he turned.  
  
“Nothing, I’m just really tired, I wanna go home already.”  
  
He let go of his bag and he put it properly on his shoulders.He did not look entirely convinced but he just nodded.  
  
“Ok then, let’s go.”  
  
The way back home was tensed, though it didn’t deter Kuro in making conversation and soon enough they were at his doorstep.  
  
“Well then, see you tomorrow.”  
  
The older boy was about to turn around when Kenma called out to him, talking for the first time since their altercation in the hallway of the high school.  
  
“You know, Kuro. Maybe it would be best if I stopped going to your practices.”  
  
Wide incredulous eyes looked back at him.  
  
“I mean, it’s weird isn’t it ? I’m not even going to this school and I’m not sure I want to continue swimming. Also it really isn’t the best environnement to draw and it’s not like I have to be here-”  
  
“Keep coming, Kenma please.”  
  
He stopped his rant to look into his childhood friend’s eyes. He hated that they had so much power over him and he gulped down the immediate positive response he had been instantly ready to spill. He took a second to compose himself and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Stop throwing a tantrum, Kuro. I’ll still come to your competitions but there really is no need for me to also be at the practices.”  
  
“Of course there is !”  
  
Kenma was taken aback by the vehemence he had replied with. He kept silent as he got closer to the front door where Kenma was standing and he bore his eyes into his.  
  
“I can never swim right whenever you’re not here, Kenma. Please, come.”  
  
He let his head fall into Kenma’s shoulder and he fell on his neck as he nuzzled there and took a deep breath.  
  
“Please.”  
  
The last word had barely been above a whisper. Heart thumping in his chest, Kenma didn’t even think.  
  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
